User blog:Deathblade 100/Empire Builders or Destroyers? Praetorian Guard vs Persian Immortals
This battle is between two of the ancient world's deadliest bodyguards; The Praetorian Guard- Rome's unstoppable legionnaires, that defended the Emperor at all costs. VS The Persian Immortals- The precision killer in a massive war machine, who forged the largest empire the Middle East has ever seen. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics these deadly ancient warriors brought to the battlefield. We take notes on the weapons and armour they used and dissect the strength and weaknesses for a final battle to the death. Praetorian Guard stats Praetorian Guard info The Praetorian Guards were an elite branch of the Roman military dedicated to protecting important Roman figures, especially the emperor. Originally, the Praetorians were the bodyguards of Roman generals during the 2nd century BC (known as praetors). However, by 27 BC, the emperor Augustus created a permanent corps composed of nine cohorts led by two prefects (this was later changed to one). The Praetorian Guard saw especially heavy combat duty against rebellious Germanic tribes during the mid-late 1st century AD, participating in the battle of Bedriacum and in wars in Macedonia and Dacia. Military roles aside, the Praetorians also played a significant role in the politics of the Roman Empire, being responsible for the accession of Claudius, the murders of Elagabalus and Pertinax, and the lynching of Domitian’s murderers - they made or broke emperors at the height of their power. The Praetorian Guard Corps were disbanded in 312 AD by Constantine the First. Praetorian Guard weapons The Praetorian Guard destroy the enemy with: Long Range: Scorpion Scorpio01.jpg|A Scorpion Pilum.png|The Pilum Gladius.png|The Gladius DolabrA.jpg|The Dolabra Pugio.jpg|A Pugio Mid Range: Pilum Close Range: Gladius Special: Dolabra axe and Pugio dagger Armour: Lorica Segmentata Persian Immortal stats Persian Immortal info The Persian Immortals was an elite force of warriors who were designated as the empire's guard-force and standing army. The term "immortal" was given to these warriors by Greek historian Herodotus. The group was composed of 10,000 soldiers. Any Immortal that was inflicted with sickness, injury, or was killed would be replaced immediately. The warriors helped spearhead the Persian conquest and expand the Empire's borders. They were armed with the typical weaponry of an Achaemenid soldier: spears, daggers, swords, bow and arrow, or clubs. Their armor was made up of bronze-iron scales and the Immortals were issued with a wicker shield. The fighting force died out after the collapse Achaemenid Empire. Persian Immortal weapons The Persian Immortals bring the bloodshed with: 250px-Composite recurve bow.jpg|Composite Bow Spear.jpg|Spear minus counterweight Acinaces sword.jpg|An Acinaces Sagaris2.jpg|A Sagaris Chariot Scythe.jpg|A Chariot Scythe Long Range: Composite Bow Mid Range: Persian Spear w/ iron counterweight Close Range: Acinaces Special: Sagaris axe and Chariot Scythe Armour: Bronze and iron scale armour Battle Praetorian: Immortals: Six Praetorian Guards stand around inside their campsite. One drawing back a Scorpion's string; the others holding a practice drill. A trundling sound fills the air as six Persian Immortals and their chariot arrive. The two forces face each other for a few seconds before the commander of the Persians, who is standing on the back of the chariot, yells out. Three of the Persians notch arrows to their bows and fire. The Romans see this and quickly form the Testudo formation. However, one Praetorian catches an arrow in his neck, hitting the carotid artery. The Praetorian at the Scorpion loads a bolt and aims it at the chariot just as the vehicle drives past a Praetorian, slashing his leg. The Scorpion fires hitting the charioteer and causing the vehicle to flip, killing the charioteer instantly. The Praetorians draw their Gladius swords and advance. A Persian draws his Sagaris axe and hacks at a Praetorian's neck. A Praetorian tosses a Pilum at the Persians, killing one. A Praetorian throws another Pilum at a Persian and misses, before a Persian swing the counterweight of his spear into the Roman's head and plunges the tip into his heart. A thrust from a Gladius cut the Persian spearman's joy short. The chariot wounded Praetorian rises up from the dead Persian, before a thrust from an Acinaces took him in the neck. A Persian runs back towards a dead comrade and grabs his Sagaris. A Praetorian unslings his Dolabra pick and hacks with the pick at the Persian axeman's chest, going through the ribs and into the heart. A Praetorian runs a Persian through with his Gladius. The two Praetorians walk around looking for the last Persian Immortal. As a Praetorian looks around the chariot, the Persian Immortal leader emerges and drives his Acinaces through the Roman's Segmentata armour. The last Praetorian and Persian engage in a duel with their swords, before the Persian leader trips the Praetorian. As the Persian prepares to strike the final blow, the Praetorian unsheathes his Pugio dagger and plunges it into the Persian's chest. The Praetorian gets back to his feet and yells "For Rome!" in victory. Winner: Praetorian Guard X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes The battle will be 6 vs 6 and set in grassy plains. Voting ends on the 12th of April. Votes must be clear and must have CORRECT spelling, punctuation and grammar. Next time: Ancient Rome's conqueror of Gaul; Julius Caesar takes on the empire builder of Mongolia; Genghis Khan. Category:Blog posts